Bleach Fan Fiction
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: This is a fanfiction based about my own fanfiction character. It starts out in the past to explain everything. I hope you like it. Later on in the fanfiction the characters have to defeat these enemies called Double Soul Reapers. Sorry but the real plot doesn't start until chapter 5. You don't exactly have to read the chapters before that to know what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Ch. 1 Back to the Past**

This fan fiction will start out 65 years ago in the Soul Society

My name is Minatsu Ogawa, I am five feet tall, have brown hair, and blue eyes. I want to become a Soul Reaper but my dad won't let me. He says that his dad and his brother were both killed in battle but I still don't think that's a reason to say no. I keep on asking my dad to train me a little bit before I join the Soul Reaper Academy and he still says no.

We don't have a very nice house since we live on the outside of the Rukon District. Not many people live that far out. It's small and made out of wood. I have to share a room with my two younger twin sister, Saia and Daia. Our room is cramped with three beds in it.

"Dad, I want you to train me a little bit before I enter the Soul Reaper Academy. Even if you don't train me I'll still go." I said to my dad.

My dad is sitting on a chair next to the kitchen table drinking some tea. "I said no so stop bugging me." Dad said. "Even if you do go I'll stop you from entering."

"Meanie," Is all I could say. "I still think it's unfair for you to say no even if your dad and brother both got killed in battle."

"Minatsu, can you come here?" My mom said. "I want to give you something."

"Sure." I said while I walked into my parent's room. "What do you want to give me?"

My mom pointed to her necklace. "Why do you want to give me your necklace?" I asked. "Didn't your mom give that to you?"

"Yes, but now it's time for me to give it to you." My mom said as she took her necklace off. I could hardly stand. She has really high spiritual pressure. She put the necklace around my neck.

"This necklace holds spiritual pressure. It has been given to the oldest child in my family for generations." My mom said. "The oldest child usually has the most spiritual pressure out of all the kids in the family. You may not notice but you have highest spiritual pressure."

"I do?" I said. "I noticed I had a lot of spiritual pressure, but didn't know I had the most out of Saia and Daia." I finally got my balance again.

"You will probably get even more, who knows." My mom said. "The necklace seals half of the spiritual pressure that you have."

"Thanks." I said. I walk out of the room and so did my mom. Now I know that I have been noticing that Saia and Daia don't hang out with me too much, it's probably because they can't stand still half the time but now they can, I think.

My dad is still at the table drinking his tea. "Minatsu has her mother's necklace on I see." My dad thought. My dad put his cup on the table and stood up. "That necklace holds spiritual pressure. It might be harder for her to train with me at first." He continued to think.

"Is something wrong, dad?" I asked.

"Nope," Dad answered. "How would you like me to train you?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," My dad answered. He went and got his sword. I don't know if he's going to use it or not. I hope he doesn't.

We walk outside a few feet from the house. Saia and Daia are outside playing. My dad drew his sword. "I wish you would have listened to me about becoming a Soul Reaper, Minatsu." My dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought you were going to train me."

My dad starts coming after me with his sword. Before I realized what was going on I got cut with the sword on my arms, legs, and my sides. It hurt real badly. "What did you do that for?" I asked. The words barely came out of my mouth. I start to walk to my dad but didn't get very far and fell to the ground.

My mom ran outside when she saw me fall. "Minatsu!" My mom yelled. My dad stopped her from coming to me. My sisters did the same thing and my dad stopped them to. I don't know why he did this to me. My dad brought them inside; leaving me on the ground bleeding.

Later I saw them leave the house. I guess my dad didn't want anyone to find me like this and if they were inside it would seem suspicious. I lay there for 5 hours, by that time it got really dark and was hard for me to see. It wasn't dark outside; I think I'm on the verge of being dead. I can't believe I lasted this long.

I closed my eyes. I heard a person's voice. I thought I heard him say "You are a lucky one kid." Then I lost consciousness.

"Let's go Kenny." Yachiru said as Kenpachi picked Minatsu up and put her over his shoulders.

The next thing I knew I woke up laying on a hospital bed. A nurse came in the room. "I see you're up." The nurse said. I noticed my necklace was on the table next to me.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"About three days." The nurse answered. "You do have to stay in here for about a week before you can leave."

"Three days!" I said. "I can't believe I was out for that long and I can't believe I have to stay in here for a week."

"You were almost dead when Captain Kenpachi Zaraki brought you in." The nurse said. "You should rest the entire time you're here."

"I understand." I answered. "Is he going to stop by?"

"He did say he was going to stop by in three days and today is the third day." The nurse answered. "Here he comes now." The nurse left the room and the captain entered.

"I see you're finally up kid." Kenpachi said.

A little girl popped up on his shoulders from the back of him. "You were almost dead when we found you."

"Thanks for bringing me here." I said. "I would have died if it wasn't for you."

"Don't keep on asking me favors." Kenpachi said.

"I didn't ask you to save my life." I answered crossing my arms. I seemed to have plenty of energy for just waking up after three days.

"Shouldn't you contact your family or something?" Kenpachi asked.

"I don't want to." I answered. "I am not going back to the Rukon District ever again. After I get out of this hospital I'm going to join the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Good luck with that." Kenpachi said. "You're lucky I was in the area that you were in three days ago. I felt spiritual pressure dropping constantly then I saw you and brought you here."

"I want you to train me." I demanded.

"No way, kid." Kenpachi answered. "Saving your live is one thing but to train you is another and besides I don't think I should be the person to do that. I'm too strong for you to handle."

"I don't care; I want you to train me." I said. "If you are strong then I'll become as strong as you."

"The answer is no." Kenpachi said. "I can't visit you for very long since I'm a captain and captains are more busy then other Soul Reapers." He left the room and so did the girl.

A week has past; I put on my necklace and headed out the hospital since I saw Kenpachi walking by. I thought he was too busy to visit me or he just wants to me to tell me off again. I walk up to him. "Hello captain." I said.

"What is it?" Kenpachi answered.

"Who's the kid following you?" I answered. She seemed to have a badge on her arm. I still don't really understand the whole Soul Reaper thing yet, but I will.

"She not a kid, she's my lieutenant." Kenpachi answered.

"My name is Yachiru Kasajishi." The kid answered.

"I'm glad I got to know you're name this time." I said. "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, I want you to train me!" I demanded.

"How do you know my name anyways?" Kenpachi asked.

"The nurse gave it to me when I woke up." I answered. "And I'm not taking no as an answer."

"Yes you are." Kenpachi said.

"Why are you arguing with a little kid, Captain Kenpachi?" Someone asked.

The guy looks like he's also a Captain. He has long white hair.

"She won't leave me alone." Kenpachi said.

"So is this the girl who you saved?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"My name is Jushirou Ukitake captain of squad 13." He said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I said. "It's nice to talk to someone who isn't mean to you back. All I ask is for the Captain to train me."

"Kenpachi is a little too strong for you to handle." Captain Ukitake answered.

"I still don't care." I answered. "If I survived five hours bleeding to death I think I can handle training with the Captain."

"She does have a point there." Captain Ukitake said.

"I'll train you as long as you stop bugging me about it." Kenpachi said.

"Finally," I answered.

**Chapter 2: Going back to the Present**


	2. Chapter 2  Going back to the Present

**Chapter 2: Going back to the Present**

(I will get back to the real present soon. This is another small flash back type thing)

Thirty-five years has passed since I became a Soul Reaper. I became a member of Kenpachi's squad and am becoming as strong as Kenpachi himself. We are having our monthly duel. We fight at the end of every month.

"Have you had enough, Minatsu?" Kenpachi asked as we backed up.

"Nope, not yet," I answer. I don't have one scratch on me yet and we've been fighting for about fifteen minutes. We usually stop fighting when one of us gets the first scratch.

Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui are walking towards us, just standing there watching us fight. "Minatsu sure has gotten stronger since the first time I saw them fight." Captain Ukitake said.

"Let's go, Mizu!" I yelled. Mizu is my Zanpakuto's name. It means water (if you didn't know what it meant). My Zanpakuto turned to water but it still has the shape of my Zanpakuto. The water of my Zanpakuto can go through any object. I can also make it turn to normal so my Zanpakuto can make an attack. I start going after Kenpachi and scratch him on his face. I used my flash step to get to him.

"Looks like Minatsu has gotten faster at her flash step as well." Captain Shunsui said.

Kenpachi decided to come after me even though our battle should be over. I grabbed his sword, picked him up, and through him across the pathway. I have got to say that Kenpachi is sort of heavy to lift. I didn't throw him too far though. His sword did give me a small scrape. We are done fighting for now.

(The Real Present)

I wake up sitting next to my friend Kentaro. We are leaning against a wall. "I see you had a nice nap." Kentaro said.

"I wasn't napping, I was resting." I said. Kentaro is my childhood friend. He and I have been friends for a very long time even years before the day I almost got killed by my father. I don't know why he didn't come by my house that day, he was probably busy.

I put on my Looking Glass. It's sort of like glasses except it only has one lens on the right side and a metal bar that makes it stay on my head. The metal bar is round and only goes half way around my head. The color of the lens is clear and the metal round bar is dark green.

My Looking Glass is a device I asked the Research and Development to make for me. It can zoom up on objects up to fifteen miles, if I zoom up on people I can listen in on their conversation from the same distance, it can also record information about a Soul Reaper (and other people like Ichigo's friend with special powers that I have not met yet), Quincy's, Hollows, and enemies. It records information about the attacks the person or hollow uses (only during battle is when I can record the info and save it as well), the name of the person or hollow, and their species. It helps the Research and Development a lot if there are any new enemies out there, I can just give them the information. I can see the entire information on one lens. I wanted a device like this but I couldn't get it unless I could record information about other kinds of species. I had to make a deal with Captain Mayori Kurutsuchi. I got this device 35 years ago.

I am hearing a conversation that's not too far away from where I am. "Hey Yumichika, did you here that Captain Kenpachi is going to recommend someone for a Captains position?" Ikkaku asked.

"Nope," Yumichika responded. "I wonder who it is."

"Captain Kenpachi wouldn't tell." Ikkaku said. "I overheard him talking to himself about it, I asked who he was going to recommend but he wouldn't tell."

"Do you think that person has a good chance of becoming a Captain?" Yumichika asked.

"I don't know who the person is but I have a good idea though." Ikkaku said. "I think it's that Minatsu girl who always fights with Kenpachi."

(Going back to Minatsu) I get up from the ground and walk in front of them. Ikkaku and Yumichika were in the path right before the turn where I was at. I have my arms crossed. "So I heard you said Kenpachi was going to recommend me to become a Captain, eh?" I asked in an angry voice.

"I'm not sure if it's you or not." Ikkaku said.

"Aren't you in our squad?" Yumichika asked.

"Of course I am." I answered. "I've been in this squad for sixty years."

"Minatsu, there's no need to get so mad about this." Kentaro said as he was turning the corner to where I was. Kentaro knew I was going to go after Kenpachi as soon as I found out where he was.

"Do you know where Kenpachi is?" I asked.

"I think he's in a Captains meeting, why?" Ikkaku asked.

I unfolded my arms and used my flash step so I can get to the Captains meeting. I am really fast at using flash step, I'm not just saying it because I think it, half the people I know can't keep up with me. I'm standing on one of the walls in the Seireitei waiting for the Captains meeting to get out of session.

After about five minutes of waiting they walk out. I see Kenpachi, I jump down, and have my hand in a fist. "This is for recommending me to become a Captain without my permission!" I said as I punched him in the face. I stand on my two feet. I punched him while I was in the air. I punched him so hard that he hit the wall behind him. The punch didn't hurt as much as it would have 35 years ago.

The Head Captain starts to walk out of the door. "What's with all of this commotion?" The Head Captain asked. Kenpachi is standing up and all the Captains are staring at me wondering why I punched Kenpachi in the face. I just said 'without my permission' but I don't think they heard me say that. I think they were more stunned that I punched him.

_Minatsu sure seems strong enough to become a Captain._ The Head Captain thought. _Kenpachi said she might not cooperate with the idea._

The Head Captain looks at Captain Hitsugaya for an instant, Minatsu wasn't paying attention, and Captain Hitsugaya came after her. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya said. Hyorinmaru was going after Minatsu.

_Not enough Captains recommended Minatsu so we have to make her release her Bankai which Kenpachi told us that she knows hers and more than enough Captains will witness this._ The Head Captain thought. _If Minatsu does become captain she will replace one of the three Captains that left the Soul Society._

Note: This is how you become a Captain in Bleach

To take the captain proficiency test which requires the ability to perform the bankai. Presumably, most Soul Reapers become captains using this method. At least three existing captains, including the Commander-General, have to witness the test.

To have personal recommendations from at least six captains and approval from at least three of the remaining seven.

To defeat a captain one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses from the captain's division. Kenpachi Zaraki is the only known captain to have achieved his rank using this method.


	3. Chapter 3  A new Captain?

**A new Captain?**

Captain Hitsugaya used his attack on me and I stopped it with one of mine. "Mizu Kabe!" I yell. A wall of water reflected Captain Hitsugaya's attack.

"She blocked Hyorinmaru." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Spread apart like the waves of the ocean, Mizu!" I yell. My Zanpakuto is in the shape of water, it's sort of like a wave, its round all over, it can bend, and the best part is that it may look like water but it acts like a blade. It can stretch up to ten feet.

Soi Fon takes her Zanpakuto and tried to come after me but I take Mizu and block her attack then Captain Shunsui comes after me from behind. I have just enough time to have Mizu return back to normal. It's sometimes easier to block when a Zanpakuto isn't in its release form depending on its shape. I push him down and lands on his two feet.

"Why are you all trying to fight me?" I ask.

"Because old man Yama says that you won't become a Captain." Captain Shunsui said.

"And he's right." I answered.

"We need three Captains' right now." Captain Kuchiki said. "And you seem to be the only one qualified for the job."

"Even so," I said. "I will NOT become Captain!"

Kenpachi starts to come after me. I use my Zanpakuto to block him. He pushes me back so hard that I break up the ground underneath me with my feet. "You are one stubborn person." Kenpachi said.

I use my flash step to get away. "That's it." I said. I raise my Zanpakuto in front of me. "Bankai Hyoushou Mizu!" (Hyoushou means ice crystal.)

I sheath my Zanpakuto. My sheath is on my left side. I don't really need it for my Bankai. Kenpachi, his lieutenant, Kentaro, and my sisters are the only ones who have seen my Bankai. All the Captain's are sort of surprised at what my Bankai looks like except for Kenpachi.

"Should I explain how many ice crystals are surrounding me?" I ask. "Well, I'm going to anyways."

_Minatsu did release her Bankai. _The Head Captain thought. _I'm surprised at how early she released it though_.

"There are six circles around me and there are twenty ice crystals in each of those circles." I said. "And that equals one hundred and twenty ice crystals all together." I raise my hand and shoot down one ice crystal at Kenpachi. He backs away fast.

Then I shoot one down at Soi Fon. She uses her flash step to get out of the way. Then I just kept on shooting my ice crystals down really fast until I run out. I grip on my Zanpakuto and pull it out of its sheath. I come down and make a wall of ice surrounding all the Captain's. Right now my Zanpakuto only has its hilt because the sword part of it is the ice surrounding them.

"She actually captured all of us." Captain Ukitake said.

Some of the Captain's didn't try to attack me but my ice crystals went near them so they had to move. "Well done, Minatsu." The Head Captain said.

"Return Mizu." I said as my Zanpakuto came back to me and I sheath my Zanpakuto. "I'm not becoming Captain and that's final." I used my flash step to leave the area.

"Will she come threw Captain Kenpachi?" Captain Unohana asked.

"I don't know." Captain Kenpachi said. "She is stubborn sometimes."

I am somewhere in the Seireitei by myself. I put on my Looking Glass to see if anyone was fallowing me. "Minatsu?" Kentaro said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What happened?" Kentaro asked.

"It's none of your business." I replied.

"Is it about a Captain's position?" Kentaro asked.

"So what," I said.

"You won't become a Captain all because of what your father did to you." Kentaro said.

"He didn't want me becoming a Soul Reaper in the first place!" I said. "And if he finds out that I'm a Captain he'll probably come after me again."

"It's been sixty-five years since you left the Rukon District and your father hasn't come after you, now has he?" Kentaro said. "I think you should still become Captain. If you do I will stay by your side if your father comes after you, even if you don't want my help."

"But-" I started to say then Kentaro cut me off.

"I'm sure your sisters will be there for you to." Kentaro said.

"I don't want to." I said. Kentaro slapped my face. "What was that for?" I asked while touching the left side of my face.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Kentaro asked. "We will be behind you no matter what and you said it yourself that you wanted to become Captain one day and you have the chance now. That chance might not come again."

I look at him and then down. "I guess your right." I said. My hands are off to my sides. "I have been stubborn about a lot of things, especially about becoming Captain."

"I'm glad you finally made up your mind." Kentaro said.

"What squad are you in again?" I ask.

"Squad five, why?" Kentaro replied. "Wait, you're not going to take over squad five now, are you?" Kentaro said not sounding like he wants her to be his Captain.

"Have you forgotten that Saia and Daia, my two sisters, are also in that squad?" I said. "I want to look after them as well."

"Even so," Kentaro said. "I know you're my friend and all but-"

"You just don't want me commanding you, right?" I said.

"Minatsu," Kentaro said. Kentaro and I sort of argued for a while about me going to be the new Captain of squad five.

Later in the day I went to go see the Head Captain. Two guards won't let me pass. "I want to see the Head Captain!" I said.

"What's all this noise?" The Head Captain asked as he opened up the door. "What is it Minatsu?"

"I would like to talk about that Captain's position." I said.

"Come on in." The Head Captain replied. He shut the door behind us. He went back to his desk and I stood in front.

"Sorry I was being so stubborn earlier." I said. "But I will take the position now if it's still open."

"It's still open." The Head Captain replied. "You seem to have something on your mind."

"Yes." I answered. "I was wondering if I could be Captain of squad five because my two sisters' are in it."

"You would like to look after them, am I right?" The Head Captain said.

"Yes." I answered.

"Come to the Captain's meeting tomorrow." The Head Captain Said. "I will introduce you as the new Captain of squad five then."

Tomorrow arrived so fast. The Head Captain already gave me squad fives Captain's Coat. I walk in with it on. Everyone's already here. "Minatsu has agreed to become the new Captain of squad five." The Head Captain said.


	4. Chapter 4  World of the Living

**World of the Living**

It's been about a week since I became Captain of squad 5. A Hell Butterfly flies in front of me. I put my hand out and the butterfly lands on my finger then it flies away.

"What was the message?" Kenpachi asked.

"I have to go to the World of the Living tomorrow." I answered. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my sisters. Whenever I go there they always want to come."

"Sure." Kenpachi said. "Why do you have to go there?"

"The message just said for me to go." I responded. "I don't really know why."

(The next day)

It's six in the morning on a Sunday. I get up to go to the World of the Living. I go through the gate and arrive in the World of the Living within a few minutes. "I haven't been here in ages." I said as I arrived.

I take my Captains coat off, put it in my Soul Reaper uniform, put my hair up in a bun, and I use my hollowfication. Yes I have a hollow mask like Ichigo Kurosaki does. I don't remember how I got it though. It was about fifty years ago when I found out that I could use hollowfication. I went to the World of the Living for a month and when I came back I could hollow-fi. I don't want anyone to know I can hollow-fi so that's why I removed my Captains coat and put my hair up in a bun.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I wake up feeling a strong sense of spiritual pressure. I grab Kon "Hey, what are you doing?" Kon asked. I turn into a Soul Reaper with Kon's Soul Candy. I use my flash step to find out what it was. I found that source of spiritual pressure by the river. I notice that's a Soul Reapers uniform but how can she hollow-fi. Is she a Substitute Soul Reaper like me?

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That's none of your business!" Minatsu answered.

Minatsu's P.O.V

"I take it that you are Ichigo Kurosaki." I said.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"It's obvious isn't it," I responded. "I mean, how many orange haired male Soul Reapers can you find anyways?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Ichigo asked.

"I think you can figure that out yourself." I said. "Aren't you going to come after me?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you might want to fight." I said. "I hear you're strong. I just want to see if I'm stronger than you."

"Fine then," Ichigo said. "If I win you're going to tell me who you are and if you're a Substitute Soul Reaper or not."

"I didn't say anything about winning, Ichigo." I said.

"Whatever." Ichigo said.

We both draw our Zanpakuto's. My Zanpakuto is on my left side. I have to remember not to use any of my attacks in case if Ichigo sees me using them later.

We both are hitting each of our Zanpakuto's. We keep on going at it for a while. About seven minutes have past and two other people show up. "Who's that?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know?" Chad responded.

Uryu draws out his bow and fires the arrows. One of them hit me in the arm. I quickly leave the area.

"You could have hit me Uryu." Ichigo said.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Uryu responded. "Do you know who that was?"

"Not at all," Ichigo answered.

"We should probably keep an eye on her until we know if she's an enemy or not." Uryu said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "That's a good idea."

I moved to a different location in Karakura town. I remove my hollow mask and remove the hairpiece in my hair. I don't put on my Captains coat because my arm is bleeding.

"You must be the person we were expecting to arrive." Kisuke said. "Aren't you supposed to be the new Captain of squad five?"

"Why should I tell you?" I ask.

"I got a notice about the new Captain coming to Karakura town." Kisuke said. "You don't want to tell me because of your hollowfictation, right?"

"I'm not going to answer that." I said.

"I saw you in the World of the Living that day when you were about to become a hollow." Kisuke said. "If you come with me I'll explain it all to you."

"Fine," I answered. "I'll come."

We arrive at the Urahara shop minutes later. "Please come on in." Kisuke said. "Everyone else is out except for Yoruichi. She witnessed the same event I did."

"So you've arrived." Yoruichi said as we sat down.

"So, how come I can use hollowfication?" I asked. "I want to know!" I slammed my hand on the table. A cup of coffee spilled.

"It was Aizen." Kisuke said. "He designed this hollow to give someone hollowfication abilities instead of experimenting on Soul Reapers like he has done."

I didn't say anything.

"I wiped out those days in your memory because that might be painful if you remembered them." Kisuke said.

"How can you wipe out a Soul Reapers memory anyways?" I asked. "I don't think it would be painful because I have been through pain before."

"I designed a special memory replacement device for you." Kisuke said. "It wiped out the days I've trained you with your hollowfication."

"Wait…you trained me?" I asked. "I don't remember that."

"That proves my device worked." Kisuke said. "I trained you so you can learn how to control your hollowfication."

"I see." I said. My arm is still bleeding from the arrow. It isn't really bothering me though.

"Would you like your arm healed?" Kisuke asked.

"It doesn't bother me." I said.

"You must be used to pain then I take it." Kisuke said.

"Yes." I said. "I am."

Kisuke still healed me though. It wasn't a big wound so it was fast and easy. Yoruichi fixed the rip in my uniform. I put on my Captains coat.

"I don't want you to say anything to Ichigo or his friends about this." I said.

"I won't unless you say to." Kisuke said. "You must have met up with them already."

"Yes." I said. "Ichigo, some guy with a bow, and another one. I think their names are Uryu and Chad.

"That's correct." Kisuke said. "Did you know that the Head Captain sent you a day earlier than the others?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Head Captain knew that you would want to use hollowfication." Kisuke said.

"The Head Captain knows?" I asked.

"Yes." Kisuke answered. "He's the only one who knows except for Yoruichi and me."

"How does he know about that?" I asked. "And why did he send me here?"

"I told the Head Captain about it and have kept it a secret from you." Kisuke said. "He sent you here for a reason but I'm not going to tell you that until the others come."

"What others?" I ask.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Kisuke said. "By the way what happens if Ichigo recognizes your voice and finds out that it was you in the hollow mask."

"He won't find out." I said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Ichigo will probably find out." Kisuke said.

"Isn't he dumbfounded or something like that?" I ask. "I'm sure he'll go crazy if I keep on saying it's not me."


	5. Chapter 5  New Strangers

**New Strangers**

I am at the Urahara shop, put my Captains coat on, and get up. "I'll be back later." I said as I left.

Two hours have passed since I was at the Urahara shop. I just wanted to roam around to see if there were any hollows and what not. "You busy?" I heard a guy ask from behind me.

I turn around to see who it is and guess what, it was Captain Hitsugaya. "Captain?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"For the same reason you are." Captain Hitsugaya responded.

"But I thought the others weren't supposed to come till tomorrow." I said. "That's what Kisuke had told me."

"Plans changed and the Head Captain wanted us to come a day early." Captain Hitsugaya said.

There was Lieutenant Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Rukia Kuchiki along with the Captain. "I see." I said.

Guess who also shows up, Ichigo and his friends, all of them this time. "You're here to Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Captain Hitsugaya said. "It's not Toshiro…it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Geez," Ichigo said. "How come you're all here anyways?"

"We don't know why we're here." Matsumoto said.

"We were just told to come." Yumichika said.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"Same with me," I said.

"This other girl sounds familiar." Ichigo said to himself.

"Did you say anything?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"No." Ichigo answered.

"We should probably get to the Urahara shop and see what Kisuke has to say." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"You guys go." I said. "I'll be there soon."

"Don't be too long." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Kisuke needs to tell us all something."

"I know." I said. They all used their flash step, well most of them anyways seeing as how Orihime and Chad don't have one. They are just humans after all. Uryu uses a flash step since he's a Quincy.

I stayed behind because I feel something around this area. I put on my Looking Glass. "Who's there?" I said. "I know you're watching."

Minutes later I saw somebody coming down from a building and what's weird about it is that the person looks exactly like Ichigo but he's wearing a red Soul Reaper uniform instead of a black one.

My Looking Glass is trying to read who he is. On the name it says that it's Ichigo but all the letters are backwards and on the race it says that he's a Double Soul Reaper. What on earth is a Double Soul Reaper?

"Have you seen Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked.

The person in front of me sounds just like Ichigo. Ichigo was just here. I don't know why he's asking unless he didn't see Ichigo. Maybe he arrived when they left. "I'm not going to answer!" I said.

"I thought you were going to say that." The double said.

The double Ichigo comes after me. I draw my Zanpaku-to just in time. Double Ichigo is pushing me back so hard. He stopped for a minute, raised his sword up in the air, hit my Zanpaku-to, and sent me flying a few feet back. I hit myself on a poll. I have to admit that did hurt a little bit.

"May darkness become light, Kuro Hikari!" I heard someone say. The entire area is now covered in darkness. I heard that the old Captain Tosen had a Zanpaku-to similar to this but for some reason I don't think it's him.

The Stanger's P.O.V

I go up to the Soul Reaper in the red uniform. I am the only one that can see out of this darkness. "Hikari!" I yell. It becomes extremely bright. Too bright to see after it's been dark out for a while. That's when I make my attack but the person in the red uniform was smart to leave the area, some people are blinded by the light and they can't make up their mind to see if they want to stay or leave. I wonder if he has seen my release form before.

It is finally back to normal outside, I sheath my Zanpaku-to, and go in front of Minatsu. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked.

Minatsu's P.O.V

"Is that you, Yoshiro?" I ask in shock. I am still on the ground. I haven't seen Yoshiro in years. He was a very good friend of mine until he mysteriously disappeared and for some reason he's wearing a Captain's Coat. Yoshiro is 5'10", he also has his black hair pulled back (I guess it has grown a lot since I last saw him) and brown eyes.

"You seem like you're doing well for yourself, Captain." Yoshiro said. "Would you like help getting up?" Yoshiro put his hand out in front of me.

"I can get up by myself." I said in an angry voice.

"I don't blame you for being mad at me, Minatsu." Yoshiro said.

"Why didn't you tell me you became a Soul Reaper?" I ask. "And how come you're a Captain?"

"I know it looks bad." Yoshiro said.

"Bad?" I said. "You made me think you were dead!"

"Let's just go to the Urahara shop." Yoshiro said.

"Look." I said. "I don't care if you're near me when the others are around but don't talk me and if you are alone with me for any reason you'll be sorry."

"I know you're mad but don't take it this way." Yoshiro said.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Do you still want me to tell you how I became Captain?" Yoshiro asked.

"I don't care anymore." I said.

"I'm still going to tell you anyways." Yoshiro said. "I've been Captain of Squad three ever since they betrayed us."

I don't say anything since I'm mad at him but I am paying attention even though I don't want to.

"The Head Captain said I could become Captain of Squad three since I knew my bankai." Yoshiro said, "I didn't want anyone else to tell you that I became a Captain because if you found out I knew you would get mad at me especially since you thought I was dead."

"And you picked a good choice." I said. "Now let's go."

We used our flash step to go to the Urahara shop. "Sorry I'm late." I said as I entered. Yoshiro is right behind me.

"Who's this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm the Captain of Squad three, Ryou Yoshiro." Yoshiro answered.

"The Captain of Squad three?" Ichigo asked. "Since when?"

Yoshiro told him what he'd told me. I'm sitting down in front of the table. They had cleaned up the coffee that I spilled. "So," I said. "How come you wanted all of us to come here?"

"The Head Captain ordered you to come." Kisuke said. "I was just informed about it."

"I see." I said.

"Now, let's begin, Shall we?" Kisuke said. "There have been some weird spiritual pressures lately."

"Weird?" Yoshiro asked. "How?"

"Well, let's just say that Ichigo would be in school." Kisuke said. "But we would sense his spiritual pressure in the park at the same time."

"How's this possible?" Ikkaku asked.

"We aren't sure." Kisuke said. "That's why I told the Head Captain about it and that's why he sent you here."

"The same person's spiritual pressure in two different locations," I said. "That's a coincidence."

"Have you experienced that, Captain?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Moments ago."

"With Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes." I said. I told them what had happened.

"So he fled then?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes." I answered. "But I'm sure he'll be back."

"What's that glass thing that you're wearing?" Uryu asked.

"It can record data of any sort as long as the person, hollow, or enemy I'm getting data from has spiritual pressure." I said while putting the Looking Glass on the table so they all can see it. "It's called the Looking Glass, it works for me only."

"That small lens can do that?" Ichigo said amazed.

"Yep," I said. I grabbed the Looking Glass and put in on my head. "In the meantime of all this talk about new enemies and all, I have a request."

"What is it?" Kisuke asked.

"I want to challenge Ichigo Kurosaki to a battle." I said.

"Wait…you want to challenge me to a fight?" Ichigo asked sounding surprised.


	6. Chapter 6  Minatsu vs Ichigo vs Hollow

**Minatsu vs. Ichigo vs. Hollow**

"You want to fight me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo." I said. "I want to see who's stronger, me or you."

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on looking for the enemy?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I agree." Ichigo said.

"I don't understand why I can't fight Ichigo for fun." I said. "Since the enemy has fled for now that is."

"Minatsu does have a point there." Yoshiro said.

"Come on Ichigo." I said. "Fight me or are you too chicken?"

"I am not." Ichigo said while crossing his arms.

"Sounds like it to me." I said.

"Fine," Ichigo said. "As long as you stop pestering me about it."

"We can go in the training grounds downstairs." Kisuke said. "There's a lot of room to fight there."

We all follow Kisuke down to the training grounds. "Nice place." I said.

"Thanks." Kisuke responded. "Feel free to move around as much as you want."

Ichigo and I step off away from the rest of the group. Ichigo is already in his Soul Reaper form.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

I grab my Zanpaku-to out of its sheath and point it at Ichigo. Ichigo does the same. I use my flash step and step in front of him.

"Let's go, Mizu." I said right before I come face to face with him. My Zanpaku-to turns to water but still has the same shape as a Zanpaku-to. I went through Ichigo.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"My Zanpaku-to can go through any object in this form and then can cut the object." I said. "But if I really wanted to attack somebody like that I'd have to go head on."

_I have to be real careful about that move._ Ichigo thought_. She could kill me in an instant_.

"You afraid, Ichigo?" I ask.

"What makes you think that?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," I said lying. "Now, let's get this fight started!"

My Zanpaku-to is not water at the moment but I can still turn it to water if I wanted to. I come after Ichigo and we hit our Zanpaku-to's against each other. I don't think Ichigo really wants to fight me. He's not even trying. Maybe he doesn't want to hit a female or something.

I step back a little, use my flash step, and keep on moving around Ichigo. I turn my Zanpaku-to into water again and I injure Ichigo's left shoulder. My Zanpaku-to is still inside him. "Come on Ichigo." I said. "You aren't even trying." I back away with my Zanpaku-to in my hand.

"You forced me into this fight." Ichigo said taking his right thumb and pointing to his chest.

"Maybe you're right." I said. "But I still want a challenge."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I already explained earlier." I said. "Now just for this fight I want you to forget that I'm on your side."

I think Ichigo's mad at me. I don't blame him though; I did force him into a fight that he didn't want. Ichigo decided to come after me again and his Zanpaku-to is hitting against mine a little bit harder.

I have a chance to get away now and I did. I'm a little bit in the back of the training ground. "Spread apart like the waves of the ocean, Mizu!" I said. I come in on Ichigo, trap him around my Zanpaku-to, and tighten the grip around him. (For explanation of release go to chapter 3.)

_This water feels like a blade. _Ichigo thought.

I throw Ichigo to the ground. "Return," I said. Mizu is now back to normal. I see that I gave Ichigo a few scratches. Ichigo is fighting about the same as he was earlier. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" I ask.

"Getsuga…Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled. A light appeared in front of me.

"Nice try Ichigo." I said. "Mizu, Rankei!" A blue wall is blocking Ichigo's attack, my attack captured Ichigo's, and is surrounded by him. Ichigo's attack sort of back fired him.

"Why can't I attack you just once?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"I'm letting you but you have to really try." I said. "How about you use your bankai?"

"I don't need it." Ichigo said.

"If you use your bankai I won't use mine." I said.

"Fine," Ichigo said. "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

I think Ichigo's finally gotten tired of me. _You're letting him get to you_. I heard a voice say.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells.

_That's not like you._ The voice continued. _I can't have that happen now can I?_ A hollow mask appears on my face. (Nobody knew that I had a hollow except for Kisuke and Yoruichi.) I have no control over me.

Minatsu's Hollow P.O.V

I block Ichigo's attack with the one Minatsu used earlier in the battle. Everyone's looking at me weird. "Minatsu's weak." I said. "I can't believe that she let you fight like this. Minatsu usually isn't this soft."

"She can hollow-fi?" Ichigo asked.

"How is this possible?" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"You didn't know she can hollow-fi?" Uryu asked.

"None of us did." Captain Histugaya said.

"How can she hollow-fi if she's not a Substitute Soul Reaper?" Ikkaku asked.

"That's my question." Captain Hitsugaya said.

I turn more into a hollow. I go after Ichigo and start to choke him. I raise him up in the air. "Let go." Ichigo said.

"Stop this at once!" Yoshiro said. "Put him down now!"

I throw Ichigo across the room, he hit a big rock. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya said. I dodged the attack easily.

"May darkness become light, Kuro Hikari!" Yoshiro said. It turned completely dark.

Yoshiro's P.O.V

I am facing Captain Minatsu right now or should I say hollow Minatsu. I can't believe this is her; she's never turned into a hollow like this before but I have seen her with a hollow mask on at least once or twice. I have also known she can hollow-fi but I kept it a secret. I take my Zanpaku-to and try to attack her myself but she grabs my sword and throws me. I don't know how she could see me. Only I can see through this darkness.

_Come on Minatsu_. I thought. _Snap out of this before you are completely taken over._

I try once more and succeed. I stab Minatsu in the stomach but then she takes my arm and throws me across the way. I think she finally realizes the hollow is taking over. I see her trying to take off the hollow mask so I take away the release form of my Zanpaku-to.

Minatsu's P.O.V

"Get off." I said. "Don't try taking over me."

I take off my hollow mask. Everyone's just looking. I can't tell who looks the most surprised about this.

I guess I used up too much energy or something. I immediately faint because I haven't turned into a hollow before.

Yoshiro's P.O.V

I pick up Minatsu and we all go upstairs. "You can let Minatsu rest in one of the back rooms." Kisuke said.

"Thanks." I said. I laid her down in the back room. Orihime came along with me so she could heal Minatsu. We walked out as soon as Orihime finished her healing, shut the door behind us, and went where everyone else was.

"So," Captain Hitsugaya said. "How can she hollow-fi?"

"Minatsu became a hollow from one of Aizen's experiments." Kisuke said. "The hollow had bit her pretty deep and the hollow had given her its powers."

"How can that be?" Ichigo asked as Orihime was healing him.

"I don't know." Kisuke said. "But Aizen figured it out and gave Minatsu hollowfication powers."

"Aizen is always trying to mess things up, isn't he?" Ikkaku said.

"If I were you I wouldn't tell Minatsu that you know how she can hollow-fi." Kisuke said. "She doesn't exactly know all the details herself."

"Does she remember that day?" I ask.

"No she doesn't." Kisuke responded. "I did tell her about Aizen giving Minatsu hollowfication abilities but I didn't give her the real detailed information about it because if I did it might be painful for her."

Minatsu's P.O.V

"Come on Minatsu," Yoshiro said. "You're too slow."

"I am not." I said.

We are running through the woods in the Soul Society. I am with Kentaro and Yoshiro. A hollow shows up.

"I'll stop it." Yoshiro said.

"Would you try not to be so brave for once?" Kentaro said. "It might get you killed one day."

Yoshiro throws a couple of rocks at it and that had no effect. A Soul Reaper shows up. He's wearing a white coat.

"Come on Captain Ukitake." Kiyone Kotetsu said. (She is a Soul Reaper in squad 13 that acts like Captain Ukitake's Lieutenant.)

The Captain took down that hollow easily. "Are you three alright?" He asked.

"We're fine." Kentaro said.

"What are your names?" Ukitake asked.

"Mine's Ryou Yoshiro, this is Kentaro Hara, and this girl is Minatsu Ogawa." Yoshiro answered.

"Ogawa?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Did you know my grandfather and my Uncle?"

"Yes I did." Ukitake said. "They were great men."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Let's go," Ukitake said. "Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki."

"Right," They both said.

Days after that incident Yoshiro has asked Kentaro to fight all the time. Kentaro got sick of it and one day Yoshiro mysteriously disappeared. I went searching for him every day for the longest time then just gave up.

Mizu (Minatsu's Zanpaku-to) P.O.V

"Sorry to interrupt your memories, Minatsu." I said.

"It's alright." Minatsu answered. "What is it?"

Minatsu is in a dream world. We are standing on the water and water droplets are coming down into the water everywhere. I am wearing a white kimono with the water symbol on each side in the front, a blue skirt with under armor that goes halfway past my knees, and flat light blue shoes. I also have long blue hair that goes past my waist and light blue eyes.

Minatsu's P.O.V

I hardly ever see Mizu in this form. I wonder why she wants to talk to me.

"I would be very careful if I were you." Mizu said. "These new enemies seem to be very strong."

"Yes." I said. "I know."

"Even stronger than you are used to." Mizu said. "They are twice as strong and twice as fast as the original so it might take you longer to fight them."

Hence the name Double Soul Reaper, "Alright," I said. To hear this from Mizu, she must be serious to worry about me.

"You might even have to use your full power." Mizu said.

"I don't-" I started to say then Mizu cut me off.

"I know you don't like using your full power." Mizu said. "But you will probably have to in this case. I am just suggesting it."

I wake up from my dream world and find myself in a room. My guess is that I'm still in the Urahara shop. I am tightly holding onto my Zanpaku-to. I get up; notice that I'd been healed from my wound, and walk out of the room.

"I see you're up." Kisuke said.

I put my Zanpaku-to in between my white ribbon and my uniform so I'm not holding it. "Sorry I made you all worry." I said. "I just didn't want anyone to know."

"That's understandable." Rangiku said.

"Kisuke explained the matter to us." Captain Hitsugaya said. "We know it's not your fault."

"I see that Ichigo's healed." I said.

"Orihime healed me." Ichigo said.

"It looks like nothing happened." I said. "By the way how long was I out for?"

"At least an hour," Kisuke responded.


	7. Chapter 7  Two Ichigo's too Many

**Two Ichigo's too Many**

It's early Monday and Ichigo and his friends are at school. The rest of the Soul Reapers that came on a Sunday are at the Urahara shop chilling out. "So," I said. "No one else wants to come along to look for the new enemy?"

"We have no leads." Yumichika said. "So there's no point in looking."

"Well I'm going to look." I said as I stood up. "Any of you are welcome to join me."

I exit the door and shut it behind me. Time is flying by fast as I search for the new enemy. It's already noon. I see a building that says high school on it. I use my flash step to get on top of the building. "Hello Ichigo." I said as I stepped behind him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ichigo yelled.

"And why not?" I ask.

"How come you're here anyways?" Uryu asked.

"Just looking for the enemy is all." I said. "Nobody else wanted to since we have no lead."

"Then how come you're looking?" Chad asked.

"I want to." I said. "I also want to keep myself busy."

"I don't think you should stay on the school roof for too long." Ichigo said.

"How come?" I ask.

"I'm not sure if any other person can see you or not." Ichigo said.

"Fine," I said. "I should be looking for the enemy anyways, later." I used my flash step to get off the building.

I decide to go to the park. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo's attack came at me; I tried to dodge it with one my attacks but I couldn't pull out my Zanpaku-to in time. The attack hit me and I went flying.

"I sure wasn't excepting that." I said to myself as I got up. "Where are you?" I put on my Looking Glass to see where the enemy was.

The enemy comes at me, puts his hands around my neck to choke me, and picks me up off the ground. "Where's Ichigo Kurosaki?" The enemy asked. It's the Double Soul Reaper from yesterday.

"I don't know." I said slowly while lying.

"Liar!" Double Ichigo says as he throws me across the way.

I don't understand something about these Double Soul Reapers. I wonder if they can't feel their original's spiritual pressure. Double Ichigo didn't sense the original Ichigo's spiritual pressure yesterday at all. "Why do you want to find him?" I ask.

"Isn't that obvious?" Double Ichigo said. "To kill him!"

I decide to go after Double Ichigo myself. Our Zanpaku-to's are crossing each other's. I know Mizu said to use my full power but I want to wait on it until I need it. I can take my necklace off to give me more power but I don't want to yet and I sure don't want to hollow-fi.

I decide to take off my captain's coat so it won't get in the way. We have been fighting for two hours now. Doesn't this guy ever give up? I'm not slowing down too much which I'm a little surprise about. Double Ichigo stabs me on my left side. Man is his Zanpaku-to thick or what? I back out of the way.

Another hour goes by. I can't believe Double Ichigo doesn't give up. I'm slowing down a little bit now because of my wound. I still don't want to use my full power. _"Minatsu," Mizu said. "You should use your full power or else you might regret it." _

"_I don't want to." I thought. "But I do want to use Genkai." _

Genkai is my original Zanpaku-to. When I use Genkai I can take other powers from the enemy or even a Soul Reaper but I have to stab then in the heart (and make sure they're dead) in order to get their power. I can't use Genkai and Mizu at the same time, I have to switch Zanpaku-to's in order to use Genkai. I got Mizu by using Genkai. I hated that day when I got Mizu. After two months of being out of the academy my friend and I decided to go to the woods which ended up being a bad idea. A hollow took over my friend that I met in the Soul Reaper Academy. A hollow showed up and completely took over my friend. She couldn't break free from the hollow so I had to kill her. I used Genkai and took her Zanpaku-to for my own, which was Mizu. My friend only knew one of her incantations at the time but I was still able to learn the rest of the techniques because I am Mizu's master now.

"_You are not using Genkai at all!" Mizu said. "He's too powerful."_

"_I don't care." I said._

"_Well I do." Mizu said._

"_You know you get jealous when I want to switch Zanpaku-to's." I thought. "I haven't used Genkai since I got you."_

"_I still don't care." Mizu said._

I feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure coming my way. I quickly grab my captain's coat and put it on so they don't see my wound. Ichigo arrives with his friends.

"Is that the enemy?" Uryu asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"If that's the enemy," Ichigo said. "Then I want to fight it since it's my Double."

"Ichigo," I said. "This enemy is very strong."

"I've fought strong enemies before." Ichigo said. "Even Kenpachi before we became allies."

"This guy is stronger than Kenpachi." I said. "I know that because I've been training with Kenpachi since I was in the Soul Reaper Acadamy."

"Ichigo's right." Double Ichigo said. "He should fight me."

"He even sounds like Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Fine," I said. "Just to warn you he's twice as strong and twice as fast as you are and he has the same exact moves and abilities."

"That's fine with me." Ichigo said.

"You might think it's fine," I said. "But I have been fighting with him for about three hours and he's tough."

Ichigo used a Soul Candy to become a Soul Reaper. "You ready to die?" Ichigo asked his double.

"I've been looking for you all day and I finally get to ask you the same question." Double Ichigo responded. "Are you ready to die?"

Ichigo goes after his double and the double goes after Ichigo. "I say Ichigo will last ten minutes with him." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Uryu asked.

"Because the double is extremely strong," I said. "A lot stronger than Ichigo thinks." I sheath my Zanpaku-to, I take off my Looking Glass since I had it on for three hours and it was bothering me, and cross my arms.

"Are you okay, Minatsu?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I think Orihime might sense that I'm in pain but I don't hurt too badly. "Don't worry about me. I've fought strong people before."

"Yes," Uryu said. "But nothing as strong as Ichigo's double, right?"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo's double yells. Ichigo goes flying across the ground and Double Ichigo goes after Ichigo. There's smoke, it cleared out fast, and no sign of the Double Ichigo.

"Well, I think I took care of that double." Ichigo said. "Let's get going."

"I have one question." I said. "How were you able to defeat the double so easily when I had trouble?"

"I think you tired the double out for me." Ichigo said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I said. I still have no idea where the double went, if Ichigo defeated it or if the double just disappears when they get killed. Who knows? "I think we should go to the Urahara shop and tell Kisuke about this."

"I don't think we have to." Ichigo said. "We already defeated it so why tell somebody?"

"I still think it's a good idea to tell Kisuke what happened." I said. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8  Still Two Ichigo's

**Still Two Ichigo's**

We all head over to the Urahara Shop, even Ichigo's body that has a Soul Candy in it. "Kon?" Kisuke asked. "Is that you in Ichigo's body?"

"Yeah," Kon said. "I finally get to move around easy again."

"For now anyway," Rukia said.

Everyone is still at the Urahara Shop. I can't believe they were all too lazy to get up. "Kisuke," I said. "We have some news."

"What is it?" Kisuke asked.

"We defeated the double Ichigo." I said. "Well, Ichigo did anyway."

"That's good to hear." Kisuke said.

"I did most of the fighting before they even got there." I said. "It got tiring after three hours of fighting."

"You fought for three hours?" Yoshiro asked in surprise. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"No I'm fine," I said lying. I sat down. I don't want anyone to worry about me, especially Yoshiro.

"We should be able to take it easy for a while, right?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm not so sure." Kisuke said. "If Ichigo had a double I'm sure everyone else does too."

"Do you think I have a double?" Orihime asked.

"Hard to say," Kisuke said. "You are human after all, along with Chad. I'm not sure if you have a double or not but there's a chance you might. Even Uryu might have a double."

"I say we shouldn't look for the doubles." Ichigo said. "There's no need to."

"What are you saying?" Kisuke asked. "If you have a double the chance of all the other Soul Reapers having a double are high."

"I don't care." Ichigo said.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked. "You used to be so caring."

My wound is hurting a little bit more now. Double Ichigo's Zanpakuto went all the way through me after all. His Zankpakuto is thick too. I bend my head down to try and not show my pain.

"Minatsu," Yoshiro said. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me." I said. "We should focus on the enemy instead."

"I think the enemy can wait." Yoshiro said. "It looks like you're in pain."

I stand up and draw my Zanpakuto. "I said I'm fine!" I said. "Now leave me alone."

"I don't think there's a need to draw swords." Rangiku said while grabbing my arm.

"You're right." I said as I sheathed my Zanpakuto. "I'm just tired." I hope they didn't see my wound. Rangiku let go.

Yoshiro grabs my arm. "You are injured." Yoshiro said.

"Let go of me." I said as I swiped his hand off my arm. I'm sure they saw my wound then. "I don't want your help Yoshiro."

"If she doesn't want your help then she doesn't need it." Ichigo said.

Rukia slapped the back of his Ichigo's head. "Would you stop acting like that Ichigo?" Rukia said. "It's not like you to be so mean."

"Oh really?" Ichigo said.

I put on my Looking Glass and face Ichigo. "I should have known better to keep my Looking Glass on." I said. "That's not Ichigo, it's his double."

"How can a double get Ichigo's body?" Orihime asked.

"Don't know." I answered.

"I'm not even Ichigo's double." Ichigo said. "She has it completely wrong."

Kisuke takes his cane and faces the bottom towards Ichigo's face. "Since you aren't Ichigo I wonder if this'll work."

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"If you were Ichigo you'd know by now what my cane does." Kisuke said. Kisuke hits Ichigo with his cane how his forehead and his real body falls to the floor while the double is standing.

"My guess is that the original's body acts like a gigai to the double." I said.

"And you're right." Double Ichigo responded.

"But why's Ichigo still knocked out?" Orihime asked.

"Kisuke probably hit Ichigo too hard on the head." Rukia said.

"Ichigo's soul is sleeping somewhere else right now." Double Ichigo said. "As long as I'm here he'll never wake." Ichigo started to give off a small laugh.

"That's not funny!" Rukia said.

"Of course it is." Double Ichigo said.

"If you don't die now then I'll end up killing you myself!" I snapped.

"So you want to fight again?" Double Ichigo asked. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes to kill you," I said.

"Minatsu," Yoshiro said. "You're in no condition to fight."

"I don't care." I said. "Double Ichigo made me go through three hours of hell and I want a fight."

"Fine then," Double Ichigo said. "Let's go."

We step outside and face each other. I draw my Zanpakuto and Double Ichigo does the same. "Ready to die?" I ask.

"I should be asking you that question." Double Ichigo said.

I take my necklace off which gives me more spiritual pressure. It basically just seals away half of my power. We decide to fight in the air.

"Let's go, Mizu." I whispered. I started to go after the double. Double Ichigo quickly steps off to the side. Mizu turns to water, my Zanpakuto is inside Double Ichigo's side, and I turn it to normal. I injured him just a little bit.

"Why didn't you use this power before?" Double Ichigo asked.

"I don't like using my full power all the time." I said. "I give off too much spiritual pressure."

"It probably wouldn't have made a difference." Double Ichigo said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I go after him again and keep on hitting our Zanpakuto's together. "Why won't you just die?"

"Why won't you die?" Double Ichigo asked.

"_Don't even think about it." Mizu said. _

"_I don't care." _I thought_. "I'm using Genkai."_

"_Genkai might not even let you use him, you know." Mizu said._

"_I know that." I thought. "But I don't care."_

I back away from Double Ichigo. Everyone decided to come outside now. "Switch, binding to gain, Genkai!" I yelled. My Zanpakuto switched to Genkai, his name means bound. Everyone starts walking outside.

"_It's been a while, Minatsu." Genkai said._

"_So it has." I thought._

"I haven't seen Minatsu use that technique before." Yoshiro said. "I'm surprised I didn't know she had that power."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Double Ichigo said.

I can't use my one technique since I'm not using Mizu at the moment. Crap. I wasn't thinking at the time and the attack hit me and I fell on the ground. Double Ichigo came after me, gripped my kimono to pick me up, and punched me next to my wound.

"That sure hurt like hell." I said.

"I was hoping it would." Double Ichigo said.

Double Ichigo threw me across the ground. I got up and started running to him. I finally stab Double Ichigo in the heart and he disappeared. "It's about time he died." I said. I start to fall and Yoshiro catches me. "You're lucky I'm in no mood to fight you."

Yoshiro helps me walk inside the Urahara Shop. Orihime starts healing me when I sit down.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I see you're awake." Rukia said.

"What am I doing here?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"Long story," I said. "I think your Double possibly got ahold of your body by stabbing his Zanpakuto in your heart. But that's only my theory."

"What was that power you used back there?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm healed now." I said. "Thanks Orhime."

"Don't mention it." Orihime responded.

"I didn't want to tell anyone." I said. "But I decided to use Genkai anyways. Genkai is my original Zanpakuto."

"Original Zanpakuto?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes. I got my other Zanpakuto, Mizu, two months after I graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy." I said. "I met a friend there and we went out to the woods two months after we graduated and that ended up as a bad idea."

"What happened?" Yoshiro asked.

"My friend got taken over by a hollow. The only way to make the hollow go away was to kill her. I didn't want to kill a friend, not at all but the hollow just wouldn't escape from her." I said. "I released Genkai without thinking and got my friends Zanpakuto, Mizu."

"How can you have two different Zanpakuto's?" Ikkaku asked.

"If you were listening earlier when I switched my Zanpakuto's," I said. "I have to switch them in order to use them. I cannot use both at once."


	9. Chapter 9  Remembering the Hollow

**Remembering the Hollow**

I walk in the Urahara Shop and Ichigo and his friends are here. "Schools over already?" I ask.

"Sure is." Orihime said.

"So no one else decided to look for the enemy again?" I ask. "I can't believe this."

"We still don't have any leads." Yumichika said.

"We can still look for the enemy you know." I said.

"It's nice to relax a little bit." Rangiku said.

"You've been relaxing ever since you came." I said. "I still don't know why you can't get up and look."

"Isn't that a little harsh, Minatsu?" Yoshiro asked.

"We were told not to look for a while." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Why not?" I ask.

"So we can give you a chance to hollow-fi." Captain Hitsugaya answered.

"You already knew about it?" I asked in surprised. "Then when I turned into a hollow when Ichigo and I were fighting your acting surprise was an act?"

"The Head Captain told us before we left." Rangiku said.

"We still didn't know what you looked like when you hollow-fied." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Kisuke," I said.

"What is it?" Kisuke answered.

"I remember when I got the hollowfication." I said.

"I thought I wiped your memories of those days." Kisuke said.

"You did but it didn't last forever." I answered. "I remembered them last night when I was laying down."

"You remember all of it?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, I remember the entire night although the images aren't completely clear." I said. "It was ten years after I graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy. I went to the World of the Living that night."

"What else happened?" Rangiku asked.

"A hollow appeared and he bit me really deep. I was going out of control." I answered. "I released Genkai without realizing it and I cut the hollows' head and killed it."

"Did Kisuke come right after that?" Ichigo asked.

"He was already watching my moves before the hollow appeared." I answered. "After I cut the hollow a mask started to cover my face and that's when Kisuke appeared in front of me. I know Kisuke told me that Yoruichi was there as well but the images aren't completely clear."

"I was there as well as Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "You were going completely crazy."

"I think it was the fact that I got hurt and I got a hollow mask." I said. "I don't think my inner hollow was created the same as Ichigo's from what I've been hearing about it."

"Now that you mention it Ichigo only hollow-fi's in is Bankai form when you can hollow-fi in any form you're in." Kisuke said.

"I think it's because I took the hollow's powers and the hollow became part of me." I said. "The inner hollow also took the same form as me but has a completely different personality to it."

"Of course it does since the hollows are evil." Ichigo said.

"I know that." I said. "I'm only stating it."

"Let's not get into a fight now." Kisuke said.

"All of you have seen me with my hollow mask on when I was completely out of control." I said. "How about you see me with my hollow mask in control?"

No one knew what to say at all so I decide to hollow-fi. "I promise not to get out of control like that again."

"So, are you not afraid to hollow-fi anymore?" Someone said behind me. He had his arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

I turn around and guess who I see, Kentaro. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me you can hollow-fi?" Kentaro asked.

"Why are you here?" I ask. "And how long have you been standing there?"

"I've been here the entire time you've been talking." Kentaro said.

"Then how come I didn't sense your spiritual pressure?" I asked. I took off my hollow mask.

"Because I hid it," Kentarto answered.

"I still want to know why you're here!" I shouted.

"This could get ugly." Yoshiro said.

"Hey!" I said as I turned around. "I'll be out for a while." I went around Kentaro and left. I didn't want to get in a fight in front of them.

"Wait up!" Kentaro shouted behind me.

We are jumping on the buildings of Karakura town while using our flash step. "Would you stop following me?" I said. We stopped using our flash step and are facing each other. I'm on one building and Kentaro is on another.

"Look, I don't care if you have hollowfication but I wish you would have told me." Kentaro said.

"I just don't like anyone to know about it." I said. "If more Soul Reapers knew that then I might not have gotten my Captains' position."

I put on my Looking Glass and draw my sword.

"What are you thinking Minatsu?" Kentaro asked.

"Spread apart like the waves of the ocean, Mizu!" I said. My Zanpakuto is in the shape of water, it's sort of like a wave, its round all over, it can bend, and the best part is that it may look like water but it acts like a blade. It can stretch up to ten feet. I raise my sword and hit Kentaro with it and sent him flying.

"And I was so close." Kentaro's double said. "I almost had him." Kentaro's double had his sword right behind Kentaro's back before I slammed Kentaro to the ground.

"What was that for Minatsu?" Kentaro asked while looking up. I see that he was standing up too. Kentaro came back on top of the building that I'm standing on. "Wait a minute…that guy looks like me."

"It's you double, Kentaro." I said. "I think every Soul Reaper has one."

"My double?" Kentaro asked.

"Yes," I said. "Kentaro, if I were you I'd leave right now."

"Why?" Kentaro asked. "Can't I help you fight him?"

"No," I said. "He's too powerful."

"You never let me fight with you." Kentaro said.

"I used to be a member of squad 11," I said. "I like one on one fights."

"I don't care." Kentaro said.

My Zanpakuto is still in its release form. I raise my sword and try to attack him. I'm not too surprised that I missed since these guys are fast. "Kentaro," I said. "Stay out of the way so you don't get hurt."

"Come on, Minatsu." Kentaro said.

"Remember that I'm your captain now so you have to take my orders." I said. "I don't want you fighting him."

"I know why she doesn't want you to fight him." Kentaro's double said. "It's because –."

"Shut it!" I said cutting him off. "You can either leave or stay out of the way, Kentaro but if you get hurt don't blame me."

"Why don't you just tell him why you don't want my original to fight me?" The double said.

I take my Zanpakuto and wrap it around the double and smash him into the ground. "I'm surprised you were able to get me, Soul Reaper." The double said.

"I want to know where you guys are from," I said. "I can clearly see that you are not from the Soul Society with your red uniform."

"That is true," He said. I still have him wrapped around my sword. "But I'm not going to answer you since I'm still trapped by your Zanpakuto.

"Don't even try to trick me." I said. "I just want to know."

"Speared Edge Supaiku Maru!" Kentaro said. (Supaku Maru means Spiked Circle) Kentaro's Zanpakuto turned into a boomerang type sword. The sword part of it is curved and it has spikes on the sides of the sword. Kentaro shot it like a boomerang to try to attack his double.

"Kentaro," I said while turning to him. His attack made me free his double. "Why'd you do that?"

Kentaro didn't hit his double but it come close. His sword is now on his hilt. Kentaro's double came after Kentaro. The double has his sword pushing against Kentaro's. _"Minatsu was right."_ Kentaro thought. "This guy is really strong even if he looks like me."

"Need any help over there?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'll tell you why Minatsu doesn't want you to fight me." The double said.

"Let's go, Mizu." I said. My Zanpakuto is now back to normal but I can turn the sword part to regular water but still have the shape of the sword when I want. I go after the double and manage to injure him in the left shoulder.

"Why do you keep cutting me off, girl?" Kentaro's double asked as he turned to face me.

"Because," I said. "It seems like you know a lot about me."

"I know you're double pretty well actually." The double said.

"That figures." I said. "Now let's end this quickly."

"That's fine with me." The double said.

The double comes at me and hits his Zanpakuto against mine. "Switch, Genkai." I whispered. My Zanpakuto is now normal (well, sort of). Genkai is my other Zanpakuto, he can take powers when you kill other Soul Repears or enemies but I don't use him unless I absolutely have to like when someone is taken over by a hollow.

"Don't try that move on me." The double said.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because I know what that power does." The double said.

If only I can get his Zanpakuto away from him just for a minute. Kentaro throws his sword and snatches the double's sword away from him since his sword can come back to him like a boomerang. "Thanks Kentaro." I said quietly. I stab my sword in the double's heart. The double and his Zanpakuto disappear. I can now feel the power inside me but I won't use it unless I have to. I unfortunately did not find out the answer of where they come from.


	10. Chapter 10 Wondering

**Wondering**

"How come the double said that you didn't want me to fight him?" Kentaro asked.

"I didn't want you to fight him because he was too strong." I answered. "That's why."

"I guess but I still wanted to fight." Kentaro said.

"We should probably head back to the Urahara shop to tell them that we defeated another enemy." I said.

"You mean that _you _defeated another enemy." Kentaro said.

"Whatever." I said. "You did help me fight him. I needed to get his Zanpaku-to away from the double and you helped me with that."

"Sure," Kentaro said. "Let's just go back then."

We head over to the Urahara shop. I open the door and everyone stares at us. "Got everything settled?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I defeated another double."

"Who's?" Kisuke asked.

"Mine." Kentaro said. "Minatsu did mostly all the fighting. I just got the Zanpaku-to away from my double is all."

"That's two down and lots more to go." Rangiku said.

"Yes, but we'll get there." I said. "Just hope it's sooner than later. We don't know what these enemies are capable of doing."

"We do know that they are twice as strong and twice as fast though." Rukia said.

"That part we do know." I said. "We don't know if they are capable of doing anything else with their power."

"Let's hope that they don't." Kisuke said.

The Soul Society

Daia's P.O.V

Saia and I are roaming through the Seireitei because our sister; the Captain of squad 5, is in the World of the Living and we have nobody to talk to. "I can't believe Minatsu left for the World of the Living and didn't tell us." I said.

"Would you stop complaining?" Saia said. "You always complain too much."

"It still bothers me that Minatsu left us behind." I said.

"She always does because we want to come when it's not our turn to go." Saia said. "I think it bothers Minatsu that we ask her too much."

"I know but I still think it would be nice for her to let us go just once." I said.

I am younger than Minatsu and a little younger than my twin Saia. I have light blue hair and blue eyes. My hair touches my shoulders. Saia has blue hair and blue eyes. Saia's hair aligns with her chin. She never really liked long hair because it got in the way.

I keep on walking around in the Seireitei and bump into someone while turning the corner. "Watch it sis," Saia said.

"Sorry," I said while looking up. "Minatsu? Aren't you supposed to be in the World of the Living and what's with the red uniform?"


	11. Chapter 11 Is that you Minatsu?

**Is that you Minatsu?**

Daia's P.O.V

I keep on walking around in the Seireitei and bump into someone while turning the corner. "Watch it sis," Saia said.

"Sorry," I said while looking up. "Minatsu? Aren't you supposed to be in the World of the Living and what's with the red uniform?"

"I thought that the Soul Reapers needed a new look." Minatsu said.

"I think you're right." I said.

"You are supposed to be in the World of the Living Captain." Saia said. "And you most certainly aren't and you aren't even wearing your captain's coat."

"I lost it." Minatsu said.

"I highly doubt that." Saia said. "Something doesn't seem right, Daia. We should go."

"I don't think so." Minatsu said. "Spread apart like the waves of the ocean, Mizu!"

The attack hit me in the stomach and I hit the wall. When the attack hit me it felt like a blade rather than water like it looks like. The release form is rounded kind of like a wave but it extends to attack. "Daia!" Saia said while looking and wanting to come over.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Minatsu said.

"You aren't Minatsu." Saia said. "She wouldn't attack her two sisters."

"How do you know that?" Minatsu asked.

"I just know." Saia said. Saia drew her Zanpaku-to but Double Minatsu went over to Daia.

"Let go Minatsu." I said while Minatsu grabbed the collar of my uniform.

"With pleasure," Double Minatsu said as she threw me against the wall.

Double Minatsu hit me with the water attack again. "Go Daia." Saia said. "Leave this one to me. I'll hold her off."

I'm sort of beat up but not too bad. A few scratches don't bother me. I don't understand why Minatsu is hurting us like this. "Stop acting like this Minatsu." I said.

"Don't you get it Daia?" Saia said with her Zanpaku-to in her hands. "This isn't Minatsu. It's an enemy that looks like her."

"An enemy?" I ask.

"Yes, so please go and get some help." Saia said. "It looks like this one is stronger than Minatsu."

I don't say anything and leave. I've been running through the Seireitei to try to find some help. I do use my flash step but I'm not too good at it. I don't know where to turn to so I go to the World of the Living where Minatsu is.

I am in the World of the living right now and I stop in front of this dingy shop that say Urahara shop. I'm too tired to keep on running. I have my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath and that's when I sense Minatsu's spiritual pressure inside the building. All I can think of is why Minatsu wants to spend some time in that shop.

I go up to the shop and open the door. Everyone stares at me and then I collapse. "Daia?" Minatsu asked. "What are you doing here?"

Minatsu caught me before I fell on the ground. "There's trouble…" I said. "In the Soul Society."

"What kind of trouble?" Minatsu asked.

"There's someone that looks like you there." I answered still trying to catch my breath.

"You should lie down." Minatsu said. "Come with me to the back room."

Minatsu brought me to the back of the shop and made me lay down on the floor. "The enemy…attacked me." I said. "I thought it was you but then Saia noticed it wasn't."

"Was she wearing a red Soul Reaper uniform?" Minatsu asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I think that Saia needs your help."

"I'll help her." Minatsu said. "Don't worry about that just get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"You know I can't use my flash step as well as you…so I had to run to get here." I said. "I also didn't know where to find you…I stopped to rest a little bit outside and that's when I sensed you spiritual pressure."

"I'm glad you came to me." Minatsu said. "Just get some rest and I'll leave as soon as possible."

"Thanks." I said.

Minatsu's P.O.V

I go outside the room where I left Daia to rest up. She looked completely exhausted. I should teach her to use her flash step more. "What's going on?" Yoshiro asked.

"My sister Daia said that there was an enemy that looked like me in the Seireitei." I said. "I'm going to leave now so I can help Saia."

"Shouldn't we come?" Ichigo asked.

"I think your group should stay here along with the others that came." I said.

"But why shouldn't we go?" Rangiku asked.

"Incase if there are enemies that come here." I said. "Captain Hitsugaya, would you like to come and check things out?"

"I don't know." Captain Hitsugaya said. "I should stay here to keep everyone else under control."

"We'll be fine captain." Rangiku said.

"I've heard that before." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Maybe you should go and check things out over there." Kisuke said. "Just to make sure everyone else is safe while Minatsu is fighting her double. I'll look after everyone else that's here."

"Alright then," Captain Hitsugaya said

"Kisuke," I said. "Do you have a Senkaimon up?"

"I always make sure I do." Kisuke answered.

"And another thing, make sure that Daia has plenty of rest before she goes anywhere." I said. "She needs it."

"I'll make sure that she stays here." Kisuke said.

Captain Hitsugaya and I head downstairs to where the Senkaimon is. Kisuke opens the Senkaimon, and Captain Hitsugaya and I go through it.


	12. Chapter 12 Doubles in the Seireitei

**Double's in the Seireitei**

Captain Hitsugaya and I head downstairs to where the Senkaimon is. Kisuke opens the Senkaimon and Captain Hitsugaya and I go through it. "Is your sister alright?" Captain Hitsugaya asked as we are running through the gate.

"She's a little exhausted but she's fine." I replied.

"Exhausted from fighting your double?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I think she's more exhausted from trying to find me." I answered. "She not very good at her flash step so she had to run to find me."

"I see." Captain Hitsugaya replied.

"It doesn't look like there are enemies here." I said as we exited the gate and now we are in the Seireitei.

"The enemies could be keeping quiet." Captain Hitsugaya suggested.

"Maybe," I replied.

"I'll look for my sister." I said. "Do you want to report anything to the Head Captain about what we found out so far?"

"Sure," Captain Hitsugaya answered. "I'll do that right now." Captain Hitsugaya used his flash step.

I'm using my flash step to scope out the Seireitei for my double. I come across Captain Kenpachi and his double. "You're not getting away from me." Captain Kenpachi commanded.

"Kenpachi?" I said. "I see you found the enemy."

"And I'm not letting this guy get away from me." Kenpachi said. "I've always wanted to fight myself."

"And now you get the chance." I commented.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the World of the Living?" Kenpachi asked while backing up from hitting their Zanpaku-to's together.

"I was but then Daia said something about my Double being in the Seireitei and came back with Captain Hitsugaya." I answered. "He's reporting everything we found out so far."

"Right," Kenpachi said.

"I'll let you fight your Double on your own." I said. I left using my flash step. I'm not going to get in the way of his fight since Kenpachi doesn't have a release form of his Zanpaku-to.

I notice that Saia's attack isn't too far from here. Her attack is a sphere of lighting. It hit the wall. "Saia," I said. "You alright?" I can already tell she's tired too once I get to her.

"I'm fine." Saia replied. "I'm just glad you got here."

I noticed that Saia has some scratches and a wound on her right arm towards her shoulder. "You did enough fighting Saia." I told her. "Go somewhere safe."

"You sure?" Saia asked.

"I'm sure," I answered. Without hesitation Saia left me to fight my Double. "I was wondering when I'd get to fight myself but I was thinking it would be later than sooner."

"Well, you thought wrong." My double said. "Let's get the real fight started."

I draw my Zanpaku-to and aim it at my double. I know her attacks very well I'd say because I am her original but which one she'll use first I don't know.


	13. Chapter 13 Minatsu's Double

**Minatsu's Double**

Toshiro's P.O.V

I am in front of Head Captain Yamamoto right now explaining the situation. "So, Minatsu's sisters said that her Double is here?" The Head Captain asked.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "Captain Minatsu should be fighting right now as a matter of fact."

"We should round up all the captains and tell them the situation." The Head Captain said.

"I don't think Minatsu will be able to come to the meeting sir." I said.

"I'll send all of the captains a message with a Hell Butterfly." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

Minatsu's P.O.V

I'm facing my double in the Seireitei right now. "I don't think we should fight here." I told my double.

"And why not?" My double asked.

"Just follow me." I said. I used my flash step and went outside of the Seireitei into the woods of the Rukon District.

"Why did you pick out here to fight?" My double asked.

"I picked here to fight because there would be less people around." I replied.

"Well, it doesn't really matter where we fight just as long as I get to beat you." My double said.

"I just want to fight you and get it over with." I commented.

"Then let's get to it." My double said.

We both draw our Zanpaku-to's and charge after one another. I hit her Zanpaku-to, back up, and then charge after her again. This time when I went after my double I was able to hit her forehead. "So, I was the first to hit." I said.

"Shut up," My double said. Her forehead is bleeding. Blood keeps on dripping on the grass and she has her Zanpaku-to facing downward on the grass and her arm is on the hilt resting. My double wipes the blood off of her forehead with her left sleeve. "I'm not through with you yet."

My double sounded like she was mad. We both hit our Zanpaku-to's together again. I back up enough to be able to release my Zanpaku-to. "Let's go, Mizu." I commanded. My Zanpaku-to is water now but I can change it back to normal whenever I want and it can go through anything as well when it's water. The only thing that's not water is the hilt.

To my surprise my double copies my move. "You trying to copy me?" I ask.

"No," My double answered. "I just want this fight to be fair."

I charge after her again. My sword is still water and so is hers. We hit our Zanpaku-to's together. "Hmm." I said. "Our Zanpaku-to's move slowly against each other's in this form."

"That's right." My double agreed. "It's because you are my original."

"That's what I figured." I said. I charge after her again but this time I keep using my flash step. My Zanpaku-to is right in front of my double's head but she ducks quickly and charges after me. I barely make it out of that attack and use my flash step to stand on a tree branch.

"Taking a breather?" My double asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." I respond. "Bankai Hiyoushou Mizu!" I have six circles around me and there are twenty ice crystals in each of those circles and that equals one hundred and twenty ice crystals all together.

"Do you really need your bankai to kill me?" My double asked. Her brown hair is blowing in the wind as well as mine.

"Hey, what can I say? You are twice as strong as me. Right double?" I said. I use my Zanpaku-to to control the ice crystals this time even though there is no sword, just the hilt. I keep on throwing them at my double one after another, not letting her take a break.

"I know all of your moves so I know what you're going to do next." My double says while trying to dodge all of my ice crystals. She uses her flash step.

I ignore her. When I'm done shooting my ice crystals I use my flash step and stand in front of her. I take my Zanpaku-to and point it at her. Ice covers her entire body. "Switch, Binding to gain, Genkai." My Zanpaku-to switches to my first Zanpaku-to and I stick my sword through my double and she disappears. I sheath my Zanpaku-to. "Why did I just take my doubles power again?" I ask myself. "Oh, well. I can't do anything about it now. I'm just glad I defeated my double."


	14. Chapter 14 Daia VS Saia

**Daia VS Saia**

Daia's P.O.V

Not long after I rest I sense Saia's spiritual pressure. I immediately go outside and see her double.

"Daia," Yoshiro said. "Go lay back down and get some rest!"

"I'm fine." I told him. I step in front of Saias's double. "Why don't you face your double instead of me?"

"It'll be more fun telling my double that you're dead." Saia's double laughed.

"That won't happen." I snapped.

"We'll see about that." Saia's double commented. "Let's get things started!"

"Before that…" I started to say. "I'll show you my bankai."

"You're not in the condition to fight." Yoshiro said as he ran to me.

I have my zanpaku-to in the air. "Bankai Purizumu Niji!" I shout. (My bankai means Prism Rainbow.) Yoshiro got caught in it as well as Saia's double. My bankai is shaped like a prism on the outside and has the colors of the rainbow scrolling down repeatedly.

"What's this?" The double asked.

"I haven't even told Minatsu about this or even my twin." I said. "This is my bankai. No matter how far you run there's no escape."

"No place to escape." Yoshiro said. "That's amazing."

"It may look small outside but in here it's huge." I explained. "I've only trained with my bankai in secret."

"Does Saia have a bankai?" Yoshiro wondered.

I shook my head. "No, not that I know of." I reply.

"I'll help you fight-" Yoshiro began to say.

"No!" I yell. "I'll fight my twin's double. She's under my bankai so I have an advantage."

"I can't allow this." Yoshiro told me.

"I know you don't want me to fight her by myself because I'm a little tired but I want to prove to myself that I can." I try to convince him.

"You said there's no way out right?" Yoshiro asked.

"That's right." I answer. "That means you can't escape either."

"Very well then," Yoshiro said. He sits on the ground behind me.

"Hmph." I say. I start going after Saia's double. As soon as I get close to the double she moves out of the way. Again and again that keeps on happening. "Why you little…get back here!"

"What makes you say that you'll catch up to me?" The double asked. "I'm twice as strong and twice as fast as the original Saia."

I hear Yoshiro yawn from behind me. "Oh, shut up." I demand.

"You can't tell a captain to shut up, ya know?" Yoshiro talked back.

I wish I was better at my flash step. That's what is really slowing me down. I stop moving to try and think of a way to attack her.

"Giving up already?" The double asked. "How lame."

"I'm not giving up." I argue. "I'm trying to think."

"Thinking hurts too much…so let me make you stop." The double Saia said as she is coming towards me.

I remember one kido spell that would help me tie her up. I get my hands in position, "Bakudo number one, Sai!" I waited till the last minute and Saia's double has her hands behind her back.

"Never even thought of using that spell." Yoshiro yelled. "Good work!"

"Dammit." The double said as she hit the ground. "I never thought you'd catch me with a Kido spell."

I walk right up to her. I take my zanpaku-to and point it in front of her heart. "This is goodbye…enemy." I stab her and end it the right there. She disappears and my bankai goes away too.

I sheath my zanpaku-to and face everyone. "Well, I took care of her." I faint in the end. Yoshiro catches Daia and brings her to the back room.

"Kisuke?" Yoshiro asks as he walks in the room with everyone.

"What is it?" Kisuke wondered.

"Can you open another Sankaimon?" Yoshiro questioned. "I want to go to the Soul Society."

"Then let me come to." Kentaro commanded.

"Very well." Yoshiro said. "Only as long as Kisuke has another Senkaimon ready."

"In this case I do have an extra Senkaimon." Kisuke said. "Follow me."

Kisuke, Yoshiro, and Kentaro go downstairs. Kisuke prepares the Senkaimon. "It's ready to enter." He said. "Be careful."

"Right." Yoshiro said as he walks through with Kentaro.


	15. Chapter 15 Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Minatsu's P.O.V

I am still in the woods walking around. "I guess I have time to visit my mother." I said to myself. "I haven't seen her in years and I'm in the Rukon District anyways."

Yoshiro and Kentaro just exit the gate and now are in the Soul Society. "I'm gonna go find Minatsu." Kentaro said.

"Be careful." Yoshiro told Kentaro. "She might still be fighting her double."

"I know." Kentaro said. "I just want to make sure she's alright."

"I'm heading off to see the head captain to report what happened in the World of the Living." Yoshiro said.

"You mean you're going to tell the head captain that Daia defeated her double, right?" Kentaro asked.

"Yeah," Yoshiro said. "I best to be off."

They both used their flash step. Kentaro decided to look in the Rukon District by her house. And there Minatsu was, right in front of it. Kentaro is looking at Minatsu's house from a big hill.

"Hey mom," I greet. "It's been a long time." I saw that my mom is about to walk into her house with a small bag in her hands. Must be a few things she bought.

"M-Minatsu?" My mom questioned. "Is that really you?"

"Yep!" I told her. "It's really me." I open the door for my mom.

"Thanks," She said.

"Don't mention it." I told her.

"Can you stay for a while?" Mom wonders while we walk in and sets the bag on the table.

"Only for a short time." I respond.

"You mean until dad comes back, right?" Mom guessed.

"Yeah," I said as I sit down at the table.

"We've been out for a long time so dad might be home soon." Mom said.  
>"Would you like any tea?"<p>

"Sure, thanks." I respond. Mom pours me some tea and she gets a cup herself. After that she sits down in front of me. I take a sip, "I haven't had your tea in years. It tastes great."

"I'm glad you like it." Mom sounds excited that I've come to visit.

"I also can't stay for long because I'm busy." I told her.

"Busy?" Mom questions. "With what?"

"Captain business." I answer. "I can't tell you all the details about it."

"Well, well, well." I heard someone say. "Look who decided to drop by. My daughter, the captain." Dad sounded sarcastic.

I stand up and my chair falls to the ground.

"I didn't think you'd ever come back here again." Dad continued. "Frankly, I'm glad you were gone for the last 65 years."

I have my hand on my zanpaku-to's hilt even though it's still in its sheath. "Why you little…" I start to say.

"Would you like to die this time?" Dad questioned.

"No, but it would be fun to fight since I have a zanpaku-to of my own." I respond. I take my zanpaku-to and face it at dad.

"Minatsu, put your sword away." Mom commanded. "Try and talk it out instead."

Dad grabs his sword that's behind the table which is hanging on the wall. We go outside and fight.

Kentaro watches Minatsu carefully and decides to call Yoshiro on his phone. "_Something wrong_?" Yoshiro asked on the other line.

"Minatsu's fighting her father." Kentaro responded. "But something doesn't seem right."

"_Dammit,_ _I should have figured_." Yoshiro agreed. "_Whatever you do, don't go near her. She'll probably kill you_."

"She'd never do a thing like that-" Kentaro started to say.

"_This Minatsu would_." Yoshiro said. "_I knew there was something different about Minatsu ever since she got back from the Seireitei 75 years ago_. _Ten years after that I decided to go become a soul reaper so I can stand up to her_."

"What do you mean?" Kentaro asked.

"_I just knew something was off_." Yoshiro said. "_I'm right in front of the captains meeting's door. I can't talk right now_."

Yoshiro enters the door where all the captain's meetings are. He ran into someone before and found that the captains were all in a meeting. "Yoshiro, you're late." Head captain Yamamoto declared.

"I apologize for that sir, but I have information that could help." Yoshiro bought up.

"Continue." The head captain said.

"Captain of squad five, Minatsu Ogawa hasn't been herself for the past 75 years." Yoshiro stated.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi asked.

"What I mean is that Minatsu took a visit to the Seireitei ten years before she entered the academy." Yoshiro answered.

"Did you say 75 years ago?" Captain Kurostuchi questioned. "In that case things might add up."

"Minatsu's grandfather had taken her to see what the Seireitei was like before he and Minatsu's uncle died." Yoshiro said.

"If I remember correctly her grandfather was in my squad and her uncle was in squad 13." Kurostuchi said. "Minatsu's grandfather must have bought her in the Research and Development building and took an experiment that was not yet completed seeing as how I lost an experiment 75 years ago and a zanpaku-to. It all makes sense."

The head captain slams his can on the ground. "What kind of an experiment?" He asks.

"If someone were to swallow the experiment an image of them would appear like we've seen. In simple terms it would make a reflection of that person but make them reality." Kurostuchi answered. "Since the experiment was not yet complete Minatsu's reflection must have gotten completely turned around and making her evil."

"She hasn't been acting evil in the past." Kenpachi pointed out.

"It's just an act to make sure that no one notices." Kurotsuchi said.

"There's something that doesn't add up." Yoshiro said. "Minatsu's sister Daia came to the World of the Living and told us that a double of Minatsu showed up. Shortly after that Daia had to fight her twin sister's double."

"That double could have been a real thing." Kurotsuchi said.

"I won't believe that!" Yoshiro shouted.

"But, it could have been another reflection of Minatsu considering that there are so many doubles around." Kurotsuchi said. "Also, if there are more doubles around that fake must have made more experiments. That Damned double."

"How will we be able to defeat all of those doubles then?" Toshiro asked. "Take them down one by one or is there a way to get rid of them without fighting?"

"We might just have to fight all of them." Kurostuchi said.

"You can leave all the fighting to me." Kenpachi suggested. He finished his battle with his double before coming to the captains meeting. "It was a load of fun fighting myself." Kenpachi has lots of noticeable scratches on his body like one his face, arms, and chest.

"The reason Minatsu's father tried to kill her that day was most likely due to the fact that her father noticed something was off." Yoshiro realized. "Also, the reason why she lasted for so many hours is probably because she is stronger too."

"Minatsu also took my zanpaku-to that I was examining which is why Minatu's fake has one herself. She probably took it before she swallowed the experiment." Kurostuchi noticed. "I think I still have data left over from that experiment which may allow me to be able to create something that could explode the doubles."

"Also, Kentaro told me that Minatsu is fighting her father." Yoshiro said. "Should I go over there to capture her, sir?"

"Yes," The head captain agreed. "We all should head over there to put this to an end."

"This won't exactly put things to an end unless that fake had used her own soul and some reishi of other soul reapers to make the doubles that way instead of making other experiments in my lab." Kurostuchi stated. "If that's the case when we kill her the others would die too."

"Let's get going!" The head captain demanded.

"Head captain, sir? If I may, could I be the one to show up first?" Yoshiro asked. "That way it won't seem so obvious of your attack."

"If it makes things easier for us, go ahead." The head captain agreed. They all left the captains meeting and went to Minatsu.

Some blood is on my arm from a scratch as well as a scratch on the left side of my face from fighting dear old dad. Dad himself has a few scratches. I'm surprised that he has kept up with me for so many minutes. I notice that Yoshiro showed up. "Yoshiro, what are you doing here?" I wonder.

"I came here to end things." Yoshiro said.

I stop fighting and look at him. Then the rest of the captains show up behind Yoshiro.


	16. Chapter 16 The Real Minatsu

**The Real Minatsu**

Some blood is on my arm from a scratch as well as a scratch on the left side of my face from fighting dear old dad. Dad himself has a few scratches. I'm surprised that he has kept up with me for so many minutes. I notice that Yoshiro showed up. "Yoshiro, what are you doing here?" I wonder.

"I came here to end things." Yoshiro said.

I stop fighting and look at him. Then the rest of the captains show up behind Yoshiro. "To end things?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

"Cut the act, Minatsu." Yoshiro demanded.

"What do you mean 'cut the act'?" I still wonder.

"That's what Yoshiro means." Someone said. "Cut the acting!" The real Minatsu shows up with her zanpaku-to behind her neck holding it by the handle.

"Dammit, how did you get out?" I want to know.

"You forgot to close the barrier." The real Minatsu answered.

The real Minatsu's P.O.V

Kentaro comes down from the hill and stands in front of the real Minatsu. "That's really you, right Minatsu?" Kentaro asked.

"It's really me." I answer. I don't want to be rude but I walk closer to my fake.

"There's one thing I want to know, how did you create all of those fakes?" Captain Kurostuchi asked.

"I used some of my soul and reishi from other soul reapers." The fake replied.

"Then Kurostuchi was right." Toshiro said.

"Then what about your double?" Yoshiro wondered.

"I used my soul and the real Minatsu's reishi since I had her locked up all these years." The fake continued to answer.

"Mr. Ogawa. Would you want to tell the fake Minatsu why you wanted to kill her that day?" Yoshiro bought up.

"I'd be glad to." Mr. Ogawa responded. "I knew there was something strange about you when you came back from the Seireitei with your grandfather. I kept a close eye on you the next ten years and that's when I decided to strike."

"In speaking of your father, Mr. Ogawa, I was the one who killed him along with your brother." The fake told my dad. "They caught onto me shortly after I came back from the Seireitei. When I killed them I took their power for my own."

"Which is a good reason for me to kill you!" My dad said.

"I'll kill her." I spoke up.

"But Minatsu-" Kentaro said.

I knew what he was going to say, that she is stronger than me. "When I was locked up in that cave for 75 years I trained with my fake and the others as well." I told everyone. "So, I'm plenty strong."

"Before you kill her, how did you get stuck in that cave?" Yoshiro asked.

"After grabbing the zanpaku-to I saw and swallowed that experiment, which I thought was candy, my fake stood right in front of me and ran to find my grandfather. I was lost for two days and that second day she came back to put me inside a cave." I answer.

"I hid the zanpaku-to in the lab after I appeared and before I found Minatsu's grandfather then I went back to find my real self two days later and that's when I grabbed my zanpaku-to. When I found out what that zanpaku-to was capable of doing I trained with it almost every day in secret." My fake said. "Then I planned for the next ten years on what to do with my power. That's when Mr. Ogawa decided to strike at me. I hid my zanpaku-to and couldn't defend myself. Five hours later Kenpachi showed up. After I got him to train with me I went to get my zanpaku-to that was hidden."

"Whenever my fake felt like it she'd send a double to attack." I added. "But this is enough talk, let's finish this!"

I take my zanpaku-to out of its sheath and set the sheath on the ground gently. My fake is already wounded so that's a slight advantage. The first hit we took on each other felt like it would take a while to end this. I'm used to her moves as well since I'm used to fighting her. It feels like ten minutes went by already and we're still at it. I also don't have a scratch on me yet.

"This real Minatsu seems just as strong as the fake." Kenpachi commented.

After all this I don't know what will happen to me since I started all this in the first place. My fake only killed my grandfather and my uncle. She claims to kill all of the double so she can get their power to become stronger. The fake told me that was her plan, but I don't think it's going to work after all she has done since I'll be the one to end this. But then again the head captain might not punish me since Kurostuchi had left an experiment out when he shouldn't have.

Yoshiro is remembering when Daia was facing her twins double. Daia used a Kido spell. "That's it." Yoshiro said to himself. "Bakudo number one, Sai!" The Kido got Minatsu's double with the spell. "Now's your chance to end things, Minatsu."

I glare at Yoshiro for helping me out but he's right. My fake is on the ground trying to break free from the spell that Yoshiro used. I step in front of my double, "This is goodbye, my double." I stab her in the heart and she disappears. The only thing that's left is the Looking Glass which fell to the ground. My double showed it to me a few times. I pick it up and put it on. I didn't use my release form for my zanpaku-to only because I didn't want all of her power. Having too much power can be a bad thing. I look inside my house and see that mom was watching the entire time, worrying about me. It looks like she was in shock to know that there was a fake me.

Then I look at everyone else and they are all surprised to see that I didn't get even one scratch on me. "I give you my deepest apologies head captain." I said as I bow. "This thing is all my fault, sir." I stand back up.

"Even though you should be punished for what you did, this battle was not entirely your fault." The head captain said. "Captain Mayuri Kurostuchi had left an experiment out that he shouldn't have. Since no one had died in battle I'm letting both of you off _this _time."

"Two people have died, sir." I bought up. "My grandfather and my uncle. Although it was my double's fault, not mine."

"Since you are not a member of the thirteen court guards I'm taking back your captains position which belonged to your double." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir." I said. "Would I be able to be a member of the thirteen court guards?"

"We'll see how things turn out." Yamamoto answered. "But the battle has ended and all the other doubles have disappeared so go back to your positions."

After that mostly everyone left. Kentaro and Yoshiro stayed. "You okay?" Yoshiro wondered.

"I'm fine." I told him. "I'm gonna go back to the Seireitei and see if I can apply for a position in squad 11."

"It's good to have the real Minatsu back." My dad said.

My mom came out of the house. "Before I go back to the Seireitei I'm going to rest in my own bed for about a month." I said.

"So, you're going to become a soul reaper then?" My mom asked.

"Yep," I replied. "I have the uniform on but it doesn't make me feel like one since I was locked up for so long."

"It's just good to have you back, Minatsu." Kentaro sounded happy.

"It's good to be back." I agree.

After a whole year has passed since that incident I became a member of squad 11. It didn't take me long to complete the soul reaper academy. My goal is to one day become a captain even though it might take years.


	17. Chapter 17 Final Thoughts

**Final Thoughts**

I hope everyone enjoyed my Bleach fan fiction. This one is the reason why I joined up on in the first place. I finally finished it after a few years. It took me a while to think of an ending. I actually forgot about one ending I had in mind but I'm glad I didn't choose that one because it wasn't exactly a complete ending. It probably would have taken longer too. I didn't want to go with the easy way out but this ending fits a lot better. I'm glad the events I had in the beginning could fit with my ending even though I didn't think of this ending until a few years after I started this fan fiction. I also didn't realize that my fan fiction is kinda similar to a Bleach side plot with the Reigai. I didn't know that because I only watch the English Dub of Bleach but I think it's different enough. I actually thought of the ending when I was watching one of the episodes of that side plot. It helped me out. I also saw a picture of two Momo's on the net a little before the Reigai plot. I didn't really know what that was about at the time. Sorry that I had more than a few OC's. I'm glad I just had three main ones and the others I had in there for a few chapters but not constantly. Thanks again to whoever stuck this this fan fiction. I know it took me a few years to finish it but it took a while for the ideas to come.


End file.
